warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dual Ichor
| elemental damage = 35 | crit chance = 25.0 | crit damage = 300.0 | attack rate = 1.2 | charge physical damage = 93 | charge impact damage = 9 | charge puncture damage = 23 | charge slash damage = 61 | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = 0.5 | charge cleave = | charge crit chance = 5.0 | charge crit damage = 150.0 | charge stat proc = | jump physical damage = 35.0 | jump impact damage = 5.25 | jump puncture damage = 5.25 | jump slash damage = 24.5 | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = 5.0 | jump crit damage = 150.0 | slam physical damage = 15 | slam impact damage = 15 | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = 1.0 | slide physical damage = 75 | slide impact damage = 11.25 | slide puncture damage = 11.25 | slide slash damage = 52.5 | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = 5.0 | slide crit damage = 150.0 | finisher damage = 55.0 | max targets = 3 | cleave radius = 0.25 | conclave = 10 | polarities = | notes = }} Released in Update 10, the Dual Ichor is a pair of twin Infested short axes resembling a bony or chitinous material, wielded in each hand. It is only available through Research in Bio Lab. It may be intended as a dual version of Mire. Characteristics Advantages: * High base damage * Very high critical chance and damage on normal attacks. * Deals damage. ** 50% bonus damage to Flesh and 25% bonus damage to Ferrite Armor, making this weapon very effective against Grineer without any elemental mods. ** Ignores shields and attacks health directly, so, if played solely on damage, and crit, it is very effective against Corpus, who usually have huge shields but little health. * One polarity. * Can hit multiple targets. * Charge attack can be held and executed precisely on release. Disadvantages: * Requires a Forma to craft. * Short range. * Requires Mastery Level 6 to craft. * Charge attack can be unwieldy to use repeatedly. * Toxin damage deals 25% less to Robotics. Acquisition Torid is required before researching this weapon. Upon research the blueprint can be replicated for . Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *The charge attack may be held indefinitely and does not automatically strike. *The charge attack appears to have a certain 'center point' where both Ichor blades hit the target, dealing double damage. *The charge attack can be held going into a slide, released, and then followed by a spin attack. Tips *A build using a maximum fusion rank Organ Shatter, Pressure Point, and True Steel can achieve: **77 damage. **40% critical chance. **570% critical damage. **438.9 damage on a critical hit. **This does not include damage gained from elemental mods and their related resistance and weakness multipliers. *It is highly recommended to supercharge the Dual Ichor (with Orokin Catalyst), as melee damage, attack rate, and critical chance/damage are required to make them shine. Trivia * Despite being classified as axes, the Dual Ichor weapon models could be mistaken for a pair of short swords. * In modern terms, ichor may refer to Bile, the green or yellow fluid produced by the liver. In more antiquated terms, it is any discharge from a wound or ulcer with a offending stench. Seeing as the Dual Ichor is made from Infested tissue or biomass, they most likely gets their name from this. ** H.P. Lovecraft often used ichor to describe his other-worldly creatures. ** In Greek mythology, the Ichor was the blood of the gods. * The bulb-like structures on the handle of the Dual Ichors beat like a heart, suggesting they are made of living Infested tissue. * The Dual Ichor are the second melee Clan Tech weapons released, the first being the Prova, and the first to be made specifically by Clan Tech. Media File:2013-09-18 00003.jpg Warframe 10 ♠ Dual Ichor First Look Warframe 10 ♠ Dual Ichor Breakdown with my Berserker Crit Build Guide Warframe Dual Ichor Boss kills and Review See also *Torid Category:Dual Melee Weapons Category:Research Category:Infested Category:Toxin Damage